


Fortune Favors the Bold

by doctornerdington



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friendship, Frottage, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, References to Conan Doyle, References to Dickens, References to Melville, References to Shakespeare, Star Trek love, Wordplay, quotes, the enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to try this on with me? Really? I can beat your ass at Star Trek literary references, any day. That was Kirk, quoting  Dickens, in <em>Khan</em>. You’re playing with fire, Berkeley.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, JunoMagic, for the very helpful beta read -- and for introducing me to this super duper fandom!

It was late, very late, when Chris finally stepped out of wardrobe and walked through the darkened warehouse housing the Enterprise set. The rest of the cast and crew had left over an hour ago, but he’d been wrapped up in last-minute wardrobe alterations necessitated by the effects of his vigorous pre-shoot training, which had bulked up his arms and broadened his shoulders to the degree that he no longer fit into his bespoke uniforms. Filming on the bridge of the Enterprise was scheduled to begin in the morning, and so he’d offered to stay late to assuage the panicked costumer.

He was headed home at last, though, looking forward to nothing more than a quick bite to eat, a beer, and a good night’s sleep before the exhilaration of filming began in earnest.

Chris paused as he passed the darkened bridge. It was embarrassing, actually, how much he loved this, loved the, like, history and import of the whole reboot endeavor. He was Kirk, man! _Kirk_! No matter what else happened in his career, no matter if he sank like a stone, no matter if he outlived his talent and fame by fifty years and died a penniless unknown, he will have had this. He will have been an icon.

He was leaning up against a piece of sturdy plastic sheeting made to look like a panel console, lost in thought, when the sound of a half-stifled laugh nearly sent him jumping out of his skin.

“Penny for your thoughts, Captain?” It was Zach, of course, and in full sardonic splendor, by the sounds of it. He was sprawled across the captain’s chair in the middle of the set, fiddling with his phone. Chris didn’t know how he’d overlooked him, but then, it was quite dark. And what was he even doing here, anyway? There was no reason he should be, unless – Uncertain butterflies fluttered away in Chris’s belly. “Actually,” Zach continued, “never mind. You don’t even have to tell me. Look at you there, you’re practically striking a pose. You’re contemplating your galactic greatness, aren’t you?”

Chris snorted; played along. He raised his arms in a mock-salute. “Ah, my friend. You laugh, but ‘It is a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done before. A far better resting place that I go to than I have ever known’.”

Zach smirked and looked down at the tiny glowing screen. “You’re going to try this on with me? Really? I can beat your ass at Star Trek literary references, _any_ day. That was Kirk, quoting Dickens, in _Khan_. You’re playing with fire, Berkeley.”

Chris shrugged slightly. “Put your phone away, and it’s on. We’ll see how smart you are without your little friend there.”

Zach narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t – Oh god. It is _so_ on.” Seamlessly, and with a wolfish smile, he said, “Cry ‘Havoc,’ and let slip the dogs of war.”

Chris blew out between his lips. “Seriously? Shakespeare? You’re not going to catch me out – I studied this shit for years, man. That’s _Caesar_ , Act 3 Scene 1.”

“Sure it is,” Zach agreed charitably. “But who spoke the line in Trek? And which Trek, for that matter?”

There was a pause – and Zach smelled victory in the air. He was on the brink of pumping a fist in triumph when Chris stalked suddenly forward to the centre of the bridge, placed his hands on either side of the captain’s chair and leaned in close, his face just inches from Zach’s.

“Don’t underestimate me. You always do that. General Chang, _Undiscovered Country_.”

Zach moved back slightly in the chair. He was known to be flirty with Chris – with everyone, really, but more so with Chris – and Chris was known to be handsy with everyone. More so, it must be said, with Zach. Lately, though, lately, there had been a subtle and invisible shift in their relationship. Zach thought it probably started the day he had overheard Chris describing the particularly unpleasant antics of an ex-boyfriend. He hadn’t known Chris was open to men, and suddenly the sexual tension that had crackled between them since they had first met seemed less a speculative “could we?” than a very definite “when?”

Zach pulled in a breath. His eyes tracked slowly, deliberately down from Chris’s own to his plush lips, and then back up again to meet the intensity of Chris’s gaze.

“You got me,” he said quietly.

Without retreating in the slightest, Chris continued the game. He was so close, Zach could feel his breath on his face. “I shall have him,” Chris said, with actorly diction. “I’ll chase him round the moons of Nibia, and around the Antares Maelstrom, and around Perdition’s Flames before I give him up.”

Zach exhaled shakily. “ _Khan_ again? Too easy – I’ve watched it so many times in the last few weeks, I can’t even…” He looked away.

Chris hooked a finger under his jaw, drew his head back, front and centre. “What’s the reference, Zach?”

“Melville. Grievously adapted.” Chris nodded slightly; watched the shadows play across Zach’s throat as he swallowed and licked his lips. Chris wanted to be the one licking those lips. Had wanted to be for a long time. And yet he hesitated. There was, after all, a damned good friendship on the line.

“Chris?” Zach whispered.

“What?” The word was barely audible.

“Fortune favors the bold.”

And then they were kissing at last, lips mashed together with far more passion than grace. Chris’s hands swooped up to Zach’s face, cradling his jaw with one, and pulling him in with a fistful of that mop of crazy Vulcan hair with the other.

Taking the lead, Chris licked into Zach’s mouth, parting his lips with an insistent tongue. Zach moaned quietly against him, more passive than Chris had imagined he would be – and god, he had done a lot of imagining in the past few months – but so, so delicious.

Chris took his time, exploring Zach thoroughly, tilting his head back with a guiding hand to gain better access. They kissed for minutes, hours, Chris didn’t know. His hands were everywhere, mapping Zach’s chest, tracing his neck, dragging up a thigh, and finally, finally, cupping his groin. Suddenly, it was as if Zach came alive beneath him; as if his brain had all at once caught up to his body. He thrust his hands around Chris’s hips, and pulled him forcefully down, so that he was straddling his lap in the captain’s chair. Chris curled into him for a moment, then broke the kiss with something that was almost a giggle.

“ _Deep Space Nine_?” he gasped. “That’s practically cheating.”

“Shut up,” Zach replied, and grabbed for his belt. He was apparently out of patience.

Chris grunted in response, straightening to allow Zach better access. In a moment, his belt and pants were open, Zach’s hands inside, stroking a very hard, very beautiful cock. “Mmmmm,” he mumbled against Chris’s throat, looking down between them. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He thrust up hard against Chris’s ass. “So good. Never thought you’d want it too.”

“If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

Zach pulled back, his hand stilling on Chris’s cock. “Are you even serious right now?”

Chris just smiled, and ground down into Zach’s lap. He wanted to wait, to savor this moment, but he wanted to _have_ even more.

Zach eyes fluttered closed, and he thrust up again, as his hand stroked down Chris’s cock.

“Thought a Spock line would be… ah! … Keep doing that,” he gasped, as Zach twisted his hand over the head of his cock on every up-stroke. “Thought it would be appropriate.”

They found a rhythm between them, then, Chris grinding down onto Zach’s lap, and Zach pumping Chris’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Zack brought his mouth to Chris’s ear. Took his earlobe between his teeth and bit down, just hard enough. “Conan Doyle, smartass.”

Chris hummed in agreement. “I’m not actually hearing any complaints about my ass, just now.” He dove back into a kiss, fucking Zach’s mouth with his tongue as he rode him.

The rhythm between them grew more heated, Chris twisting and bouncing in Zach’s lap, growing frantic, but anchored by Zach’s hands on his hips, which pulled him into a relentless cadence.

As Chris felt his climax start to crest, he broke his kiss, put his hands into Zach’s hair, and pulled his head down into his neck. “Oh god,” he whispered. “Zach, I’m there…” And then he was coming, shooting hot, milky ribbons onto Zach’s hideous designer shirt. Later, he’d be pleased about that.

Zach groaned deeply against him, thrust up powerfully once, twice, three times more, and came, head pressed hard into Chris’s chest.

Chris held him tightly through the aftershocks, thinking already of what he was going to do to him once he got him spread out in a proper bed. This ridiculous, irresistible man. He relaxed, then, slightly, and they sagged into each other, breathing in the smell of their sex.

Zach shifted, at last, in the captain’s chair. Squirmed under him.

“Sorry, man. Am I heavy?” Chris asked.

“Yes. But I’m just, kind of wet. It’s, um, a good wet.” Zach pulled him in closer, settling Chris into his lap. Whispered into his ear, without looking up, “If his chest had been a cannon, he would have shot his heart upon it.”

“Melville, again,” Chris replied. “Picard.”

“I can’t believe you know that,” Zach sighed into his chest.

Chris smiled. “I know everything.” Kissed him deeply. “Second star to the right and straight on until morning.”

“Make it so,” Zach replied.


End file.
